Sin título, se aceptan sugerencias
by Karin4
Summary: Song fic. Soy pésima para los sumarios, es un Hr/R.
1. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

FanFiction.net

**_Hola a todos y todas, bueno éste es el primer fic que publico en está Pág., tengo varios pero no voy a subirlos por el momento, espero que les guste._**

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa (¿Sentada en una mesa?) hacia el rincón de un restaurante muggle, esperaba a Ron, su novio, con el que llevaba ya 3 años, tenía algo muy importante que hablar con él, lo que no sabía es que él también tenía algo muy importante que decirle, o mejor dicho, que preguntarle.

_Estaba sentada en el restaurante cuando divisé a un pelirrojo que entraba en él, le hice un ademán para que se acercara a mí, yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle, él me había citado ahí para decirme algo, pero como siempre llegó tarde, cuando se sentó traía una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que hizo que me sintiera muy culpable de lo que iba a hacer, pero eso era lo mejor para los dos, o al menos eso creía yo en ese momento._

- _Hola Hermione, disculpa la demora – me saludó un poco apenado_

- _No importa, además solo son 5 minutos. Ron…antes que me digas algo, es necesario que escuches lo que tengo que decir – en eso momento su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación._

- _¿Qué pasa Hermione?_

- _Bien… - doy un largo suspiro y me preparo para hablar – Hay es que no sé como empezar._

- _Hermione…_

- _Bien… Ron… - guardo silencio para meditar – no… no tiene caso continuar con lo nuestro_

_Yo no sabía que esperar en ese momento, si que me gritara, llorara, no sé algo que demostrara sus sentimientos en ese momento, pero a cambio recibí silencio, por lo que decidí continuar._

- _Mira Ron yo… siento que esto no nos va a llevar a nada… llevamos vidas muy diferentes y necesitamos cosas muy diferentes, seguir juntos solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya no soy feliz, me siento mal, insegura, y antes de que esto se haga mayor es necesario terminar nuestra relación – coloqué suavemente mi mano sobre la suya, pero el la apartó de inmediato, me vio fijamente durante un minuto y por fin dijo._

- _Adiós Hermione – tomo su chaqueta y se fue._

- Hermione, ¿Hermione?, ¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!! – una chica sacaba de sus recuerdos a Hermione - ¿Qué te pasa estas bien?

- Sí, muy bien, solo, me distraje, tu sabes el trabajo y todo eso.

_Entre el suelo y el cielo hay algo_

_Con tendencia a quedarse calvo _

_De tanto recordar…_

_Y ese algo que soy yo mismo_

_Es un cuadro de bifrontismo _

_Que solo da una faz…_

- Pues basta de pensar en el trabajo por hoy, iremos a bailar al lugar de moda en la ciudad ¡Vamos a conocer chicos!

- Genial – dice tratando de demostrar entusiasmo.

_La cara vista es un anuncio designal _

_La cara oculta es la resulta_

_De mi idea genial de echarte _

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto…_

Se dirigieron hacia un restaurante muggle, el mejor como decía Susan, una amiga de Hermione, pero a pesar de que Susan pusiera todo su esfuerzo en distraer a Hermione, de su "trabajo", ella no podía dejar de recordar.

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto_

_Olvidar quince mil encantos_

_Es mucha sensatez…_

_Y no sé si seré sensato _

_Lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato hacer_

_Cosas sin querer…_

_Estaba en mi habitación, una semana después de terminar con Ron, cuando de la nada salió una lechuza pequeña, la verdad es que esa lechuza nunca creció, yo la conocía perfectamente, se trataba de Pig, la lechuza de Ron, entro dando saltitos, como si ese fuera el encargo más importante que había cumplido, desate la carta de su pequeña pata y me encontré con una carta de Ron._

Querida Hermione:

Disculpa el saludo pero yo aún te quiero, no sé si tu aún me quieras, pero si es así quiero pedirte que nos demos una segunda oportunidad, te prometo que todo será diferente de ahora en adelante, la verdad es que nunca imagine mi vida si ti, y es horrible, en todo mis planes siempre estas tu, y en mis pensamientos. Espero con ansias tu respuesta.

Te quiere: Ron

_Después de leer la carta me sentí muy feliz, él no estaba molesto ni mucho menos, en cambio me reiteraba que me quería y que yo era importante en su vida, pero era mejor de esa forma, seguir juntos no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado, y a larga terminaríamos mal y eso era lo que yo menos quería, mejor ahora que después._

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más_

_Y no me canse de jurarte_

_Que no habrá segunda parte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_Me cuesta tanto…_

_ …CONTINUARÁ_

En el próximo capítulo veremos la versión de Ron. Dejen Reviews, les aseguro que los contestaré todos.


	2. Y tú te vas

Hello my darling's Hello

Si, de nuevo yo, segundo capi de este fic, primero que nada y antes que todo, quiero agradecerle a todos los que dejaron reviews.

**Alejandra Weasley:** Siii, soy una malvada ;_; pobecito Ronnie pero tratare de no hacerlo sufrir tanto. Gracias por tu review.

**Shagy Sirius:** Gracias por tu review, tomaré en cuenta tu opinión sobre el título.

**Rupert Fan:** Clarooooooooo, gracias por tu review.

_Segundo Capítulo: Y tú te vas_

_ Nerviosismo, en resumen, eso fue lo que sentí al principio, fue una decisión muy difícil, demasiado difícil, todos los decían, "Ronald Weasley sienta cabeza" era lo que más repetían, todos y una vocecita que en ocasiones escucho dentro de mi cabeza, eso a lo que llaman "crítico interior", sí, decisiones difíciles, pero, según comprendí ese día... tardías._

_ En verdad no llegué retrasado como ella debió de haber pensado, ciertamente consideré la opción de no entrar, no es que fuera un cobarde, no lo soy, sólo que en ese momento las manos me sudaban, me di cuenta que, a pesar de estar completamente decidido, aún tenía miedo, tal vez ella tenía razón, "llevamos vidas muy diferentes y necesitamos cosas muy diferentes" había dicho, nunca supe que era lo que ella necesitaba, pero yo, yo simplemente la necesitaba... la necesito a ella, nunca le mentí, la verdad es que di todo lo que pude dar y aún así, ella no era feliz._

Nunca imagine la vida sin ti  
en todo lo que me planteé siempre estabas tú  
sólo tú sabes bien quien soy  
de dónde vengo y a dónde voy  
nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tú sabrá   
que di todo lo que pude dar   
¡Oh!

¿Cómo reaccionar? Acaso hay manuales que te indiquen como hacerlo, acaso te lo enseñan en el colegio o en algún libro, ciertamente si eso hubiera ocurrido antes, juro que no hubiera reaccionado como lo hice, tal vez hubiera armado todo un espectáculo, creo que ella también lo noto aunque no comentó nada al respecto. 

Y ahora tu te vas así como si nada   
acortándome la vida  
agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas  
y yo que me pierdo entre la nada 

_Dónde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas  
y tú te vas.   
¡Oh!   
  
_

Pasaron tantas cosas por mi mente en ese momento, un remolino de ideas daba vueltas en mi cabeza, tal vez por eso no reaccioné rápido, tenía que asimilar lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, mi corazón y mi cerebro trabajando en distinta sintonía, lo único que atiné fue a decir "adiós Hermione", tal vez después de todo sí había madurado, aunque como siempre, demasiado tarde.

Si es que te he fallado dime cómo y cuándo ha sido  
si es que te has cansado y ahora me echas al olvido  
no habrá nadie que te amará   
así como yo te puedo amar.   
¡Oh! 

Caminé todo el recorrido desde ese restaurante muggle hasta el Caldero Chorreante, no quería volver a casa tan rápido, en ese tiempo aún vivía con mis padres, sí, otro punto en favor de mi inmadurez, iba a mitad del camino cuando comenzó a llover, y no fue hasta ese momento que reaccioné, era como si las frías gotas de lluvia me hubieran sacado súbitamente de ese estado de shock en el que me encontraba, mi mente, hasta ese momento en blanco, se llenó de nuevo de ideas, sí, suena masoquista, traté de recordar en qué fallé, en cierta forma yo mismo no encontré, pero mi juicio es muy diferente al de ella, tal vez esas cosas que yo paso por alto para ella son importantes, en eso estaba cuando llegué al Caldero Chorreante, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, hubiera querido entrar y pedir algo en la barra, pero la perspectiva de estar rodeado de gente y bullicio no fue muy buena para mí en ese momento. Entré al local y me dirigí a la chimenea, lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es el techo de mi habitación visto a través de mis ojos empañados, ¿lágrimas? tal vez, ¿gotas de lluvia? lo mismo daba... todo daba lo mismo.

Y ahora tú te vas así como si nada   
acortándome la vida  
agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas  
y yo que me pierdo entre la nada   
  
Dónde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas  
y tú te vas.   
¡Oh! ¡oh! 

Una semana después de eso, le escribí una carta, no recuerdo cuales fueron mis pensamientos en ese momento ¿cómo pude creer que tenía otra oportunidad?, soy la persona más ilusa del mundo, aunque sólo leí esa carta una vez después de escribirla aún recuerdo lo que decía, pero recuerdo aún más la respuesta, esa respuesta tan breve que encerraba tantas cosas, como puede una simple palabra derrumbar todo un mundo de ilusiones, de esperanza, aunque bien sabía que solo se trataba de falsas esperanzas, la verdad aún no entiendo por qué me dio esa respuesta, se suponía que me amaba o tal vez solo yo la amaba, pero eso ahora no importa demasiado, lo que importa es que por más que intente, no puedo olvidarla...

_  
  
Por más que busco no encuentro razón  
por más que intento no puedo olvidar  
eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazón. _

- Hey Ron!!!, Ginny y yo vamos a salir, no me preguntes dónde porque yo no tengo idea, tu hermana está un poco loca, ¿quieres venir?- Harry había entrado a la habitación de Ron, ambos se habían mudado a un departamento un año después de terminar Hogwarts, estaban estudiando para ser aurores, y como estaban e vacaciones aprovechaban para descansar en su departamento.

- No gracias, vallan ustedes, yo... yo tengo mucho sueño.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

- Si Harry!!, anda vete que mi hermana es muy impaciente

- De acuerdo, pero ¿seguro?

- Harry...

- Ok ok, ya no molesto más

Harry salió de la habitación de Ron.

_Esa respuesta, si es que a eso se le llama respuesta, un monosílabo, una palabra tan pequeña pero a la vez tan grande... un NO._

Y tú te vas, y tú te vas, y tú te vas  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas, y tú te vas, y tú te vas  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas, y tú te vas como si nada y tú te vas

_Nota: Ayyyyy, pero que dolor, que barbaridad tan bárbara, por qué soy tan malvada, arránquenme de la faz de la tierra, bueno bueno, ya, no me hago la dramática. Ah si un FAVORSOTE GRANDOTE, dejen reviews._

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
